


The Irony

by AnonymousAuthoress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Intervention, Storms, ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAuthoress/pseuds/AnonymousAuthoress
Summary: A cute, small, fic based in S1 when MM and David got trapped in the storm and found the secluded lodge, instead it’s E+R … because SQ feels! Little bit more of a One-Shot, but this fic is still in replacement for the loss of chapters being updated for ‘The Perfect Love Story’*Smut and some serious Fluff!*





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for the love from my previous One-Shots, and so in commemoration of your requests to precede those One-Shots over more chapters, here are a few chapters from a concept I’ve been thinking of for a long time. Also, this is a way of apologising for not posting regular chapters of ‘The Perfect Love Story’ – even though exam season is no longer upon us, the stress is still so real! I love you, dear readers, you are all my chummies #ChummyLove

Nothing could be heard but the plummeting of the rain hitting the soft ground surrounding the women, as they trekked through the forest, nearing a barren wooden cabin, secluded by the towering trees. Emma had followed Regina out here, despite the previous warnings of the storm, to convince the brunette to safely follow her back to the truck. But, of course, Regina denied all resemblance of care and continued to venture into the woods – soon followed the heavy down poor which the ladies soon realised they would be inevitably caught in!

“Regina! Slow down. You don’t know where you’re going, and it’s dangerous out here”

“Well, maybe you should have thought about the danger before you followed me out here, Miss Swan” She shouted back to the blonde as they both shielded their faces with their arms, from the shower.

Over the horizon of the sea of green and grey, the two women – who were now both miserable and soaked – saw the cabin, calling out their names. Almost running, they both made their way to the porch which was covered by the roof overtop; the strong smell of damp wood mixed with the intoxicating scent of forest (of which Regina found oddly familiar.)

Regina turned to the blonde, “See … if only you had patience, we would have been here quicker”

“My apologies, your majesty, I forget the royal carriage, do forgive me!” Emma daren’t use sarcasm often in the presence of the brunette, but as the cold ventured through her damp clothing and onto her fragile skin, her patience was – as Regina implied – growing very thin!

Followed by the infamous eye roll, the mayor knocked soundly on the hollow door, hearing no semblance of life inside. Moving as far to the right as possible without being caught by the rain, Emma turned to look through the windows and around the back of the lodge. The only light visible was the outside ones, located by the door – no doubt detected by motion sensors; signifying further the two women were the only two bodies for miles.

“Well, Miss Swan. It seems to be that we’re alone” the brunette announces after careful consideration.

“So, what are you waiting for?”

“Excuse me?” Regina’s eyebrows shot up, so far, they almost scraped her hair line – nothing new in Emma’s regards. Simply Sighing, the blonde moved past the brunette and attempted to push open the door, but alas, it was locked.

“Well, well, well … looks like the ill-famed sheriff has had her own words eaten!” This woman would never stop with the sarcasm! Emma began to believe it was transfixed into her D.N.A.

With a loud huff, the blonde replied “wait here” before she turned and throw up her wetted hood, springing the already dripping water behind into the brunette’s face (neither of them will ever know whether or not it was intentional!)

Minutes had passed before the door finally whipped open, greeted by Emma who raised one eyebrow, in awe of herself that she managed to whittle the back door open with a hair pin and old ‘Target’ gift card she found in her back pocket; hoping that too the brunette would voice her sincere apologies and full-heartedly praise her existence and usefulness! Miraculously … Regina did neither and shot Emma the disreputable death glare that the blonde had only become tolerant to. Shutting the door in a hurry, the two women stood like wet dogs, dripping water droplets onto the wooden floor boards below, creating compact puddles that seeped into the cracks and flowed through to the foundations. Emma, mistakenly, shook her mane slightly too close to the mayor as the water soared through the air and hit Regina straight in the face, leaving mascara-trains down her cheeks. Once the blonde had realised what she had done, the thought had crossed her mind that she should grab a knife from the kitchen in order of self-protection from the look the brunette forced into her soul.

“If you’re very much done with your incompetence, Miss Swan, I am going to go find a room to freshen up in”

\--------------------

Whilst ‘her highness’ chose a suitable room in which to accommodate her needs after the storm they had braced, Emma hung her coat on the back of a kitchen chair and began to proceed through the cabin. To the left of the front door was a small living room, with an old-fashioned television set in the corner (no doubt with cobwebs residing in the cogs) and a reasonably plush coach centred just opposite – it’s back to the door. However, opposite was a marvellous fireplace which seemed to beckon the heart of the house, with two identical armchairs in front. Emma could only imagine the cold, December nights being spent in front of the roaring fire. Further, into the cabin the grand staircase was placed directly behind the fireplace and opposite was an open plan kitchen, and a well-lit, open space dining room. Bearing the windows of the room, Emma soon began to realise how high up the cabin was, as the wall-long windows overlooked further forest. The greenery was magnificent and ventured on for miles; as long as the eye could see.

Only one thing could interrupt the tranquil sight, as Emma heard footsteps being carried down the stairs. Turning back into the hallway, she witnessed Regina in nothing but a white cloth gown which hung from her shoulders with all the elegance in the world. Her regal posture helped, as the fluffy material sat against her hips and loosely swung to her knees. Her hair was still damp but naturally curling towards the end and her face was almost make-up free, with just the small resemblance of concealer and mascara placed. As Emma was taken back by the unfamiliar comfortableness of the brunette before her, she began to see the beauty in the mayor. Henry’s book had always mentioned both ‘The Evil Queens’ temper but her attractiveness and Emma had yet to be graced with this side of her, until now; it was more like Emma hadn’t had the previous time to notice her beauty under such scrutinising.

A muffled coughing pulled the blonde from her trance as Regina stood, regally on the bottom step, slightly towering over the sheriff, her hand placed on her hip.

“It seems there were no clothes left here from the previous residence, but I managed to find a dress-gown in the on-suite” After an uncomfortable silence hung low Regina tested the waters once again “Miss Swan? May I suggest you find yourself some change of clothes yourself? Wouldn’t want you catching a cold in those wet garments of yours and spreading bacteria in these close quarters” She uttered, with no care or affection in her voice as the brunette made her way to the kitchen.

Making her way upstairs Emma was greeted with four doors, no doughtily all rooms. Taking a gamble, she walked into a room in which a large window – much like the ones in the dining room – overlooked the forest below, but this time faced the North of the house so Storybrooke was pictured in the background; the clock tower overhanging all the other silhouettes. She sat, for a moment, on the bed feeling as if the mattress could eat her whole with the plushness of the feathers. All Emma wanted right now was to shut her eyes and sleep off the exhaustion from the mile-long trek through the torturous terrain they had come across. She would definitely have to indulge in a warm bubble bath tonight, if not for her but for her poor muscles.

Seeing the small closet next to the en-suit door she opened it, not expecting to find much. Instead, hanging was a red checkered flannel, oversized, and noticeably was previously owned by a man. Pulling it from the hanger she undressed from the sobbing clothes and replaced them with the flannel, feeling the softness of the material grace her condensed pale skin. The shirt hung just over her knee and she had to roll the arms twice in order for them to fit around her wrists.

Shuffling down the stairs she was hit by a clash and clank of cupboard doors slamming shut and re-opening. Seeing Regina, in her usual tantrum, storming the kitchen she stood leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in front. She waited until the brunette turned to face her to let her eyebrows raise and stare down Regina was a puzzling yet sarcastic look.

“I see you found yourself something … suitable then” Regina sounded after minutes of her eyes travelling up and down the blonde body; in which she had never taken in so forcefully before. A slight smile was all Regina needed for her to be able to continue with her rampage through the kitchen; searching through each cupboard again.

“And might I ask what you’re looking for?”

“food” was all the brunette huffed

“Well clearly, you’ve looked enough” uncrossing her arms she made her way to Regina after the mayor seemed to ignore her “Regina there’s nothing there” She placed a hand on the brunette’s back but was quickly taken back as Regina swung around coming face to face with the other woman.

“So, what; you expect us to starve here? Unless you very much want to venture out in the storm and hunt us some food I suggest we keep looking”

Throwing her hands up in the air, in surrender, Emma replied with her voice matching the height of the other “What’s gotten into you? You were fine just a minute ago. Jesus, Regina, why do you always make everything so agonisingly awkward?”

With a loud huff, the brunette placed two hands upon her own hips and lowered her brow, narrowing her eyes “I do not! You’re just an inconvenience”

“Oh really? Well if it weren’t for me and my _inconvenience_ we wouldn’t be in here right now. It was you who decided to wander off into the forest and I was just being the sensible one by running after you … again”

“Again? What are you insinuating, Miss Swan?”

“I’m _insinuating_ that you’re always doing stupid shit that I have to clean up after”

“And give me an example”

“I don’t need to give an example for you to know that I’m right-“

Regina interrupted before they both did or said anything more that they would regret “No, you don’t need to give an example because you can’t. You know full well that you were the one who trampled in on both mine and my son’s life and you need to face the fact that Henry is mine. You gave him up when you signed for a closed adoption” And with that the brunette stormed off, making her way upstairs; but not before she slammed the door to her bedroom shut so loudly that the paintings hanging on the wall shook.

\--------------------

Since Regina and her big dispute earlier, Emma had resided on the lower floor, warming herself up in front of the grand fireplace. She sat in the armchair, her legs swung over the arm and a glass of scotch in hand – in which she found in the cabinet towards the back of the dining room. She had spent the time contemplating her life here in Storybrooke whilst the mayor sulked in her room upstairs. Yes, Henry had forcefully brought her here, and yes, she didn’t see the appeal of the tight-knit suburbia community such as this but she could see the appeal in finding someone to be happy with. Seeing the peacefulness and seclusion of the town and its people made her realise what she might have been missing in the time she had spent running away from homes and losing herself in the New York nights. But now, it was never going to be the same. Her son had brought a whirlwind of chaos into her life and only now was she beginning to see maybe it was what she needed the entire time.

 

Pulling her from her trance, once again, was Regina who came plodding down the stairs with a clear pout on her bottom lip; something she had undoubtedly learnt from Henry. The brunette sat in the armchair next to Emma as they both turned their attention to the roaring fire in front. Even though they hadn’t said a word wince their reunion, the air was surprisingly not as uncomfortable as they both thought. All that could be heard was the symphony of crackled from the wood and the rain that still hit the wood, pounding as it had been for hours now. Outside it grew dark quickly and that only added to the effect of the women’s … situation!

“Henry was right” The brunette sounded breaking the quiet. All was needed was the turn of the blonde’s head in order for her to continue; her attention still placed towards the fire. “Just after you came to this town he tried to convince me that you were worth my time and that you were here for good intentions”

“You didn’t seem too impressed with me earlier today” Emma stated as she stared down into her glass, swishing the brown liquid up the sides and clanking the ice against the cold crystal.

“Yes well, it took me some time to reconsider my thoughts. In my room I realised that … as much as I would have decided against it a month ago, you’re here to stay, Emma. I understand your intentions with my son and I appreciate that you’re just looking for a new start. It may have taken me a while but I’ve realised that now” All the blonde could concentrate on was the word ‘Emma’ in replacement of the usual ‘Miss Swan.

With a sigh, Emma repositioned herself so she was sitting appropriately in the chair; bracing herself for the conversation she was about to venture into.

“Regina … did you feel threatened by me?” A silence fell over them and that reassured Emma that she was, in fact, right “You know that was never my intention, right? I didn’t come here to steal Henry away from you. All I’ve ever wanted for everyone else is for them to find their happiness and clearly, Henry Is yours, so why would I take him back away from you?”

“Because you never had yours”

“What?” Emma’s head reared again as she stared at the brunette. This time Regina turned to look Emmsolelyly in the eyes as she spoke.

“Henry told me how your life started and why you gave him up. You wanted everyone else to see their happiness because you never found yours. But I think you’re wrong. I know for a fact that Henry is your happiness, Emma. You just need to open your heart up to him” without saying anything Emma began to see tears bundle in her eyes and she wanted to storm away, like she had come accustomed to for so many years. Regina saw the blonde overthinking, as she always did when she was at a loss for words and decided that maybe it was at their best interests that they both called it a night.

Before Regina made her way to the stairs she heard a muttering behind her. Turning towards the blonde she saw Emma attempting with all will power to hold back tears

“Thank You’

“For what, dear?”

“For … I don’t know, seeing the light in me I guess. All I wanted was for Henry to be happy and now I’ve finally seen the good side to the ‘dreaded Mayor Mills’ I can see that he’s perfectly fine … just where he is!”

Regina took the off-statement as a compliment, considering Miss Swan mental state and continued her way to her room. Once her head hit the pillow she began to wonder if the turmoil between the two would ever settle and whether or not being hidden away here was for the better.


	2. The Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear chummies – it has been apparent to me that maybe I should clear up the storyline slightly. This I set in the real S1 (not an AU) and of course our lovely Mayor is still the mayor and used to be the EQ. However, I will not talk about her darker days as all the characters still don’t have their memories, so they wouldn’t know – and still see her as ‘the mean mayor’! I hope that makes sense …
> 
> *THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SMUT*

_Once her head hit the pillow she began to wonder if the turmoil between the two would ever settle and whether or not being hidden away here was for the better._

\--------------------

The morning was much brighter than the night before, leaving the air with a light mist that created the perfect vision for a fairytale in the woods. A breeze was still power and present but was nothing compared to the gale which almost swept away both women last night. Emma awoke to the bright sun gleaming through the red, checkered curtains and struggled to open her eyes without seeing black dots. Her toes peeked slightly out of the bed sheets and once the realisation that the cabin didn’t have any heating she quickly jumped back into her little burrito! The scene was so tranquil and peaceful that she could’ve stayed there all morning; if it weren’t for the thought of the arrangement between herself and Regina from last night. Suddenly the image of their argument brought the tranquil setting down and she struggled to get out of bed whilst not freezing her feet on the frozen floorboards. However, whilst brushing her teeth in the en-suite she also began to recollect the memory of their conversation last night, before the two parted ways to their bedrooms. How she vaguely remembered insulting Regina, and then contradicting that with a simple compliment. She also remembered how the warm light from the fire reflected onto Regina’s face and made her look so much calmer and oddly more beautiful than she had ever noticed.

The light smell of breakfast resonated throughout the cabin and brought Miss Swan back to her senses very quickly. Stumbling down the stairs in the same flannel she had found yesterday, she was greeted with a sight she never thought she would see. Regina was leant over the stove, frying pan in hand, dressed in the white robe that brought chills up Emma’s spine. The white fluff would rub over the olive skin of Regina’s thigh and Emma continuously found her eyes wandering up and down the figure of the brunette before her. With a deep cough from Emma, Regina swung round to notice the blonde stationary on the stairs staring at her with a cheeky grin surrounding her face.

“Can I help you, Miss Swan?”

Emma responded as she made her way down the stairs and leant on the kitchen bar “Miss Swan? So, I see we’ve made our way back to the formalities then”

“Well, what else would you like me to call you? The mother of my adopted son? The daughter of …” The realisation hit her that the curse had yet to be broken, and even if it had been she certainly wasn’t about to start a conversation about her worst enemy in such close quarters.

“The daughter of who? Regina?”

“Nothing, dear, let’s just eat”

“So, what are you cooking up?” The blonde replied as she took the seat at the bar and crossed her hands over the countertop, followed by a deep rumble that resonated from her stomach.

“Well, I found some bacon in the storage room, along with some eggs. Nothing a little looking won’t fix” She rounded up the food and placed them on a plate, carefully seated it on the counter in front of Emma.

The blonde’s eyes travelled quickly over to the plate and before Regina could pick up her coffee the plate was almost half empty.

“Hungry, Miss Swan?”

A short ‘Mmmhh’ was all it took to explain to the brunette that Emma was absolutely ravishing with starvation, and it was best to leave her be; until they had eaten anyway.

“Aren’t you eating anything?” Regina ignored the half-masticated pig rolling around in Emma’s mouth as she spoke and began to coendure up an answer

“No. I haven’t eaten breakfast in a very long time!”

“You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day”  Emma said pointing out her knife

“Yes, dear, I can see -” Regina cringed at the sight of the blonde’s inferior meal adequate and was cut off by the sound of a hollow knock. The two women looked at each other and were both puzzled by the intrusion – unless was the original owners of the cabin, and in that case, they were in for a mouthful of an excuse! Regina made her way to the door, pulling the gown closer to her body as she opened the door, slowly; only to come face to face with one Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

“Regina?” the young brunette questioned

“Mary-Margaret? How did you know our whereabouts?”

“When Emma didn’t come home last night David said he would go out looking for her and saw her truck at the side of the road” The woman let herself in, her eyes skimming over the mayor’s attire “I was only guessing you were here too, when Henry called us and said neither of his mothers was answering his calls” They both made their way to the kitchen where Emma was found placing the plate into the sink – mostly likely never to touch it again, despite Regina’s nagging to clean up after herself.

“Emma, your … friend has come to grace us with her presence” Regina cringe and stepped as far away from Mary-Margaret as possible.

Emma looked shocked to see her friend had found her in the middle of the woods “Mary-Margaret? What are you doing here?”

“Well, actually, I’m here for both of you” The continuous puzzled look from both women was enough to tell Mary-Margaret to elaborate “Maybe we should just sit down”

All three of them made their way to the living room, both Regina and Emma seated on the couch, as far away from each other as possible, and Mary-Margaret pulling round the armchair from the fireplace to sit in front of them. Before she began she noticed how Regina sat with her leg crossed over the other, lightly pulling down the hem of the white gown, with Emma sat with her legs underneath her, eyes trailing their way to the older woman’s thighs. With a cough, Mary-Margaret managed to pull their attention away and started her somewhat amusing proposition …

“So, as you both know, when David was out looking for Emma we found the truck up the hill and only assumed she was here, safe. It wasn’t until Henry informed us that Regina was, too, missing that we also assumed she would be with you, here – luckily our assumptions were correct –“

“Please just get on with it” Regina snapped

“Well, after some careful consideration we’ve decided that keeping you two here, maybe isn’t such a bad idea after all”

“And who is we?” Emma asked

“David, Henry and myself. Although it was mostly Henry’s idea”

“And what would locking us in this cabin anymore, do to help the situation?”

“Think of it as a … intervention”

“Intervention for what?” The blonde was becoming more and more amused by the second

“Listen, it doesn’t take Dr Hopper to notice you two have some serious … tension between each other. Regina isn’t exactly the friendliest person to deal with” Regina scowl could’ve killed a crow, but she sat silent “And Emma, your reasoning for turning up here isn’t exactly the most typical meeting. But we all agree that, in order for Henry to have the safest, most enjoyable and _loving_ childhood, his mothers have to get on” With a sorrowful look from both women she realised her words had hit home and finally began making sense.

“So … how do you propose we complete this intervention?” Regina asked with a much bluer tone than usual

“Well, you’re already settled here. I’ll go home and bring Emma some clothes and I’ll get Henry to pick some things up from Mifflin Street and you both stay here until whatever it is that’s going on, is sorted out!”

\--------------------

A short while later both women were back in their usual attires – Regina in black slacks and a red blouse, neatly tucked into the trouser, hid behind a black blazer. Emma in the usual stain covered jeans, white vest top and the infamous red leather jacket. Both women partially missed the skimpiness of the others borrowed outfits, but neither of them said it. They both had felt somewhat of an attraction towards the other and even throughout the various awkward and intense situations they found themselves in neither of them acted upon it.

Emma had reappeared in the dining room where she found Regina seated at the table reading a book that had been pulled from the shelf. Emma too sat down, opposite the brunette and sat quietly and patiently until Regina gave her the attention she deserved! Regina looked over her book, an eyebrow shooting up with her eyes and saw Emma tapping her fingers on the table, looking around the room in interested.

“May I help you, Miss Swan?” Regina put her book down on the table and placed her perfectly manicured hands over the book.

“Don’t you think we should sort this out?”

“And what would you be referring to?”

“Us … this” Emma pointed with her index finger between the two “The whole intervention thing”

“Well, I thought we had sorted that out last night”

“What, when we established you were intimidated by me and that we should both put on fake smiled for Henry’s sake?” Silence fell over Regina once again; very few people could do this to her, but Miss Swan managed to do this every time! “Why can’t we just be friends … and I mean real friends, Regina”

“Did you ever feel intimidated by me?”

“What? Of course, I did! Regina, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You walk around in those tight pencil skirts, see-through blouses and but nose-to-nose with me” The brunette looked down to her hands, attempting to cover her red-glowing cheeks. “Regina, I think you know you intimidate me”

“I just thought maybe it was because it was because I was mayor and Henry’s mother”

“You thought that was the only reason?” Needless to say, silence was apparent once again when Emma began to realise how much of this woman she had misunderstood “Regina, we’re both obvious to the fact that I am _very_ attracted to you but, I guess the intimidation, never came across to me as an approachable way of telling you”

“Would you have? Told me, that is”

“Maybe … well, I just did!” They both laughed; Regina lifting her head to come eye to eye with the blonde for the first time since she had sat down with her.

“What about you?”

“Pardon?”

“This attraction … is it both ways or?”

Regina didn’t know if she should admit to the attract that was clear to her and whether or not it would completely complicate the relationship between both themselves and Henry. Of course, Henry was always the first to come to mind when any predicament came its way and this was one she was not about to act on without his consent. However, Emma had other ideas in mind. Seeing the struggle in Regina’s face she slowly stood from the table and made her way to the other side. Regina’s gaze followed Emma’s and when the blonde came to stand directly above her, she knew what was about to happen; but she didn’t stop it. Emma stood towering over the brunette and raised her hand to cup her cheek. She was surprised when Regina didn’t pull away and so, assuming she had consent, she leant down and came close the other woman’s face, without connecting lips.

“What are we doing?” Regina whispered, feeling the feather-light texture of Emma’s lips without them physically touching.

“I don’t know” Their noses rubbed together, as Emma continued to hold Regina’s face

“Am I still intimidating?”

“Am I?” Regina asked before they touched lips. Emma’s lips felt heavenly and soft as they began to melt into each other. Their lips moved in sync but were slow and full of passion as Emma carefully grazed her tongue over Regina’s bottom lip. The brunette graciously accepted it and deepened the kiss, without losing the intimacy.  Emma moved from one foot to the other, and Regina – noticing her discomfort in the position -  rested her hands on the blonde’s waist and lightly tugged her down; their lips still graced together. Emma was pulled down to Regina’s level and found herself seated on the brunette’s lap – a position she never thought she would find herself in before. She traced her fingers along Regina’s jawline before threading them through brunette strands and pulling tight. The shock resulted in Regina pulling away from the kiss, after the realisation of their situation.

“I-I’m sorry. I just got way too carried away” Emma nervously spoke as she began to move from Regina’s lap.

“Yes … well … maybe we should think about going back to our separate rooms”

“But its only quarter past ten”

“So, you can never get enough sleep –”The brunette began to say, turning to venture the stairs, but her arm was pulled back and she stumbled; coming nose-to-nose with the blonde, once again.

Like before, their lips were barely touching as the blonde spoke …

“Regina …”

The brunette closed her eyes and feel silent for the fourth time since their situation had happen and started to sense just how perfect and serene this image was. Being in the arms of the woman who was supposedly going to ruin her entire future and past relationships, especially with her son. But the thought that she could hate this woman, the woman who was holding her tightly so she couldn’t leave, was beyond impossible! Their noses rubbed together once more in an eskimo kiss before Regina realised what she was about to do …

“Oh, to hell with it” and with that the brunette grabbed the back of Emma’s head with her hand and pressed their lips together again. A small gasp from the blonde made Regina giggle into the kiss even more, but another gasp was sounded, but this time by Regina and she felt two strong arms snake their way down and lift her into the air. Emma had her arms underneath Regina’s ass and she began to carry her up the stairs.

Once they had reached Emma’s room she, carefully, dropped Regina onto the bed and leant over her, on her knees and hands. Looking down at the beautiful and regal brunette, Emma in a million years had thought that she was about to do this with the mother of her birth-son! She leant down onto her elbows and lifted one hands to move a strand of brunette hair from Regina’s face and gracefully tuck it behind her ear, running the pad of her thumb across her cheek as she did so. Nothing had been more natural and perfect than this moment, and as she let her hand travel down Regina’s face, to her perfectly shapen jaw and over her collarbone, she sat up; almost straddling the brunette. Each time she had undone a button form the red, silk blouse she would look into the eyes of her consort, almost as permission. The last thing she would want to do at this point is push Regina too far, but the more buttons she had undone the more she noticed that neither her nor Regina were backing down. The blouse had fully become undone and she pushed away the fabric with her hands, running her palms over the smooth olive tone of Regina’s stomach. Bending down she kissed her appendix, and then the lightly chiseled abs, when she came to her breast – which were encased in a red laced bra. In many ways, Regina was much more perfect the way she was now. Lying underneath Emma, in the most sensual bra and completely natural. There’s was always something much more attractive to Emma, of a woman who was in her underwear than completely naked. However, as much as she was enjoying this scene she leant down to kiss Regina’s perfectly sculpted lips, but rose back up bringing the brunette with her. This was the perfect opportunity to release Regina of the blouse, and so she used the palm of her hands the trace over her shoulders and drag down the silk, carelessly throwing the material over her shoulder until it hit the floor – she could almost feel the scowl on Regina’s face.

The sentiment made her laugh so much that Regina broke away from the kiss and stared at the blonde, one eyebrow raised and a smirk of her own residing on her lips.

“Miss Swan, what is so funny about this?”

Emma managed to maintain her laughing but kept the smirk on her face “Nothing … it’s just even in this moment you still manage to be … you!”

Regina knew exactly what she was talking about, and so in exactly the heat of the moment she flipped their two bodies, leaving her to straddled over the blonde. Still with here eyebrow raised she discarded of the red jacket the same way Emma had of her blouse and had undone the buttons on Emma’s jeans, pulling them off and dumping them too onto the floor. Now they were the complete opposite – Regina with no top but still in the presence of her pencil skirt and Emma with no bottoms but the white vest top still extenuating her calved muscles. Leaning down to kiss her, Regina re-connected their lips and they began to re-enter that slow paced rhythm they had found themselves in earlier. Whilst still kissing, Emma snaked her hand up behind Regina’s back and snapped open her bra, running her hands down her arms to discard of another item of clothing. Even with Regina on top she could appreciate the physique of Regina’s breast and smiled to herself, realizing she had been staring for far too long!

Regina too removed Emma’s vest top and bra, so when Emma had flipped their positions again she could feel the blonde’s perky breasts push against her own. Their kisses remained slow and passionate, much like their phase into this. Emma unzipped the back of the pencil skirt and looked at Regina in order to ask her to shimmy out of it. Soon enough both of them were completely naked and they had just gotten used to the feeling of each other’s bare skin on the other’s. Also, by this time Emma had positioned herself on top of Regina and her hand had moved so it was rested at the bottom of her appendix. With a confident look into the brunettes eyes she saw the wave of consent and her hands traveled down until it began to trace circles over her sensitive bud. Regina’s eyes closed, her back arched and she bit down on her bottom lip. With her spare hand, Emma ran her thumb over Regina’s lip to release it from the strong tension of her teeth and once Regina knew what she was doing she placed soft kisses over the pad of the blonde’s thumb. Those kisses were suddenly interrupted with a cry of pleasure as Emma deluged two finger inside of her and continued to trace over her nerves with her thumb. Regina’s head threw back against the pillow and her arms traced over Emma’s back as they began to rock against each other again.

All throughout the night Regina called out Emma’s name in utter pleasure and they had completely forgotten that their past relationship was one of awkwardness and scrutinization.  Once both had their turn they laid breathless on the bed, side by side. Emma turned her head to face Regina and let her eyes take in the ravishing brunette who was being completely open. In another act of the moment Regina repositioned so her head was rested on Emma’ chest and her arm snaked over the blonde’s waistline. If she had the confidence, Emma would’ve kissed her head but something told her that this was as domestic as it was going to get for now!

“Did we just do that?” Regina mumbled as she became increasingly tired and borrowed her head further into Emma’s chest …

“We did –”Her answer was cut short at the feeling over shivers resonating from the brunette. Carefully taping Regina’s shoulders to tell her to move she pulled the cover – which had made its way down to the end of the bed whilst they were busy – and once she was back down Regina voluntarily hugged herself close to Emma’s torso again and felt her eyes closing shut.

“I hope Henry is alright, alone” Regina questioned in her half-awake state

“He’s not alone, he’s with Mary-Margarete” Emma asked curiously

“Exactly” Regina replied with her usual sarcastic tone

Not wanting to ruin this perfect moment Emma let the comment go and wrapped her arm around Regina even tighter than before. This was when she felt the need to press a light kiss on the brunette’s head and as she too began to fall asleep she could feel the light press of Regina’s own lips on her chest and a light smile spreading across her face as it hit Emma’s chest.  


	3. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, chummies is the last chapter of this short novella. I really enjoyed doing this fic, but for now, I will solely concentrate on my main story “The Perfect Love Story” and begin regularly updating there.

_Not wanting to ruin this perfect moment Emma let the comment go and wrapped her arm around Regina even tighter than before. This was when she felt the need to press a light kiss on the brunette’s head and as she too began to fall asleep she could feel the light press of Regina’s own lips on her chest and a light smile spreading across her face as it hit Emma’s chest._

_\--------------------_

Waking up in each other’s arms was an experience neither were familiar with. Each time Emma had found herself with a suiter in the morning, back in New York, it had been a rushed escaped to avoid the inevitable awkwardness that would situate between the two in the morning. Regina, on the other hand, had not been with a ‘suiter’ since a very long time – even her nights with Graham were short and distant. So, for Regina, feeling the strong arms wrapped around her tightly was a new sensation but one she wasn’t uncomfortable in; much to her surprise.

Feeling her cheek pressed firmly onto Emma’s bare chest was almost exhilarating and the warmth from her cheek radiated throughout her whole body. The blonde was still soundly asleep – known by the few deep breathes which wounded much like a light snore – and so her chest was heaving evenly and in turn causing the brunette on top of her to flow into a steady movement. In the rush of the night before, they had failed to close the blinds, causing the sun to shine blindingly into the room and created a halo over the couple.

As Emma began to stir she sub-consciously wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist even tighter, almost causing the lack of air to the mayor’s lungs! But, Regina smiled and tilted her head up towards the blonde’s face, resting her chin on Emma’s chest. With the sense of someone watching her, Emma looked down and saw the last person she thought she would ever wake up to. Not saying a word, she raised a hand from Regina’s waist and glided it over the brunette’s cheek, brushing a string of raven hair behind her ear. The regal woman melted into the soft embrace and leant into Emma’s hand, her too smiling infectiously. It was in that moment that Emma realised, this weekend had been so raw and natural – seeing her son’s adoptive mother so comfortable and pure with her brought a tight but warm sensation to her chest and in turn made her smile even more than she was now.

Her hand threaded through black hair and started to massage the scalp of the woman resting on her chest. This made Regina rest to her previous position and laid her head back down onto the blonde’s naked breasts. Whilst a sweet ‘hum’ of appreciation sounded it brought Emma to the further realisation that she had never seen Regina this way. With no makeup or tight fitting clothes or high heels – she was completely stripped bare (more literally than figuratively) and Emma enjoyed nothing more than thinking she was a part of the few people that the mayor would let indulge in the beautiful sight.

A giggle brought the two back to their senses, especially to Regina as she felt the stomach underneath her tense with laughter. “Something funny, Miss Swan?” Her head swerved its way back so her chin was adjacent on Emma’s chest.  

“I just realised how weirdly perfect this is” The woman’s arms tightening even more.

The brunette raised an eyebrow “Weird?”

“A good weird” Emma smiled in response. She reached down and placed a hand under the other’s chin, bringing her up the eyes level and placing a chased kiss on her cheek. Then moving so she lightly pressed her lips upon her forehead, and then her nose, and lastly the perfectly shapen lips. Regina responded almost immediately, wiping the smile from the light kisses and replacing it with a strong but tender come back. She rested on both Emma’s chest but took one arm and placed it onto the sheets, leaning comfortably on her elbow. This gave her the smart opportunity to look over the blonde and take charge of the kiss – as she took charge of everything! Delving in deeper, she let her tongue venture to Emma’s mouth, moving past the act of ‘gently gliding over her bottom lip’ and surprising Emma. The woman below her hummed in surprise and then the long ‘hum’ rather much turned into a light moan. Their mouths moved perfectly in time with each other and when oxygen became an issue they were both reluctant to pull away. However, as they did stop the embrace it both left tight smiles and it was Regina’s turn to sound perfect little giggles.

“Oh, is something amusing, Mayor Mills?” Emma smiled sarcastically

“you’re right ... this is a good weird”

Again, Emma let her hand brush fallen locks of brunette hair from Regina’s face and place it behind her ear before continuing “You know how amazing last night was?” A slight node was all she needed to continue “And you know how much I’m really enjoying myself right now?” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively at the statement.

“Your point being, Miss Swan?”

“Well, I hate to break apart from this perfect moment but I can’t help feeling I smell like sex and it’s sort of putting me off –” She was interrupted by laughter as the brunette on top of her leaned in for another kiss.

“I love it” Regina muttered in between kisses

“You love what?”

“The smell of sex. Especially on you. It’s just so … sexy” Her eyebrow raised and she leant in, again for another kiss knowing full well that the blonde wouldn’t be able to resist her. “How about we take a slow, long, romantic bath together?” Regina asked once they had separated.

“Seriously? Because I was going to suggest that I just didn’t know if you’d find it …” Emma trailed off, not being able to find the confidence to complete her sentence.

“Find it what, dear?”

“I don’t know. I thought maybe you would turn it down because you thought it was too early to be bathing together!”

Regina didn’t answer. Instead, she simply arched her eyebrow again and slithered from the warmth of Emma’s body and began making her way to the en-suite opposite the bed. Emma tugged herself on top her elbows and watched as a completely naked Regina walked slowly in front of her, swaying her hips even more for accentuation!

Moments later they found themselves in a large tub full of warm water and a light trail of bubbles forming by the end of the foset.  Emma had laid in first, meaning Regina was neatly placed over her own body. Their figures fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle, as the brunette’s backside pressed firmly down on Emma’s appendix – sending chills up the blonde’s spine every time Regina managed to move.

Emma reached forward suddenly and laced her hand throughout brunette hair and began carefully combing it with her fingers. Regina laid her head back against Emma’s shoulder and sighed in amusement. It were as if you could feel the lasting tension release from their bodies and float up to the clouds – all that was left was nothing but contempt.

“Regina?”

“Yes, Emma”

The blonde pressed her cheek further into the Brunette’s head and let it rest against the side of her forehead “How long is this going to last?”

“What do you mean?” Regina replied, turning her head that still rested on Emma’s shoulder,

“I mean …” Emma sighed longingly “If this weekend has told me anything about us it’s that maybe we weren’t as distant as we thought. I mean, look at us –” Emma shrugged her shoulders slightly causing Regina’s body to shift closer “If you told me a few weeks ago that my son would knock on my door, bring me to this town and leave me to lie in the bath, naked with his adoptive mother I would’ve laughed straight in your face. Regina, don’t you think that somewhere, somehow, all of this is so crazy and so bazar that it sort of makes sense?”

Regina sat there for some time, processing the words that the blonde had just spewed out surprisingly. She let the words roll into one big spiral until they no longer made coherent sentences and the sensation of both fear and care did not settle down well in her stomach. She sat up quickly, spraying water from her body both onto the floor beside the tub and back onto Emma – climbing out of the bath she grabbed the nearest towel and made a run for the door. Emma, on the other hand, was left sat up in the bath, alone and confused. Only seconds ago, she had admitted to Regina that she knew this weekend was something more than just ‘ _An Intervention’_ or more than an accident; knowing Regina felt it too. But maybe she was wrong? Clearly the brunette felt nothing towards Emma, as she had quite blatantly left her sitting there cold and wondering if she had gone too far.

This morning had gone by so fast – one minute Emma was waking in the arms of this gorgeous, exquisite and dynamic woman that she had thought would be her worst enemy. At the beginning of this experience, she had feared her life on multiple occasions but now she was starting to see the side of Regina Mills that no one had ventured before. These new feelings and sensations that Emma was feeling for Regina were only making her more confused as to why the brunette would leave in that peaceful moment and only made her want to find out more about this cloistered woman.

Instead of changing into the clothes that Mary-Margarete had given her she slipped on the red flannel she had found two days earlier and could already feel the softness of the material glide over her damp skin. Making her way across the landing, she could both hear her sock covered feet glide across the floor and the sound of a muffled cry on the other side of the door. She picked her feet up even more to give warning to Regina that she was walking in her direction and as she came nearer to the wooden barrier the cries stopped. She let her knuckled clank against the hollow door and called out for Regina several times until she had enough of the expected silence and began opening the door herself.

At first glance, she saw the room immaculate and untouched; how it had been when they first arrived. The only thing out of place were for the brunette seated on the edge of the bed, with her back facing Emma – clearly distraught. Without a sound nor whisper, the blonde made her way over to Regina and too joined her on the bed. They both were silent and spent the moment staring out the window; witnessing the sun rise grace the forest with a bright orange light.

It was at this moment that Regina decided to raise her voice, although quite muffled and broken:

“As a child … my father would tell me stories of prince’s and princess’s finding their true love and living together, happily ever after. So, naturally, all I ever wanted was someone to hold me and to love me and to grow old with me like they did in the fairy tales. I used to sit in my room and sob, endlessly, because I thought I would never find that one person who would treat me like … a queen! It grew until the point where my mother would end up punishing me for not being lady like and proper and for dwelling too much on the future when my future was already set out for me” The thought of all the arranged marriages and commitments her mother used to promise back in the enchanted forest began spiraling in her mind. She brought a hand up to her nose and pressed hard, attempting to stop the tears that were welling “Until one day it happened. My prince arrived; although, to my mother he was nothing but a commoner. But, never the less, I thought I had found my true love and I thought that finally everything I had wished for as a child would come true – “

“So, what happened?” Emma cut Regina off and lead the brunette to turn her head and look at the other woman. They held their gaze for some time before Regina continued …

“He died. It doesn’t matter how and it doesn’t matter when; he still died and no matter how long ago it was I never forgave myself for it. I never forgave myself for not making him mine sooner. So, after that, after Daniel, I never thought I would find someone who actually cared. That was until you started talking about those things in the bath and I got-“

“Scared” Emma finished her sentence for her “I know, and Regina I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I scared you or frightened you. I get that it was way too fast and way too much to load onto you. We’ve just met for fuck sake; how could I ever think that this would work out so quickly? But, no matter how much you drive me away or how much you think you’re scared … I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for good; for Henry and for you” At this point Emma had turned in her seated position and reached for Regina’s hands, encasing them in her own. Regina had bowed her head but Emma could still see brows drawn together and a single tear escape down her cheek. With a shaky hand, she brought it to Regina’s chin and lifted her head so they were once again eye to eye. They sat staring into each other’s souls for a moment, neither really knowing what to do next. That was until Regina lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck bringing them together for a hug. Regina let out a long sob once again and buried her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck – Emma doing the same and being overflown with the scent of the intoxicating smell of the mayor, who was clinging to her like a koala to a tree.

“I wasn’t afraid of what you said, Emma” Regina whispered in her ear “I was afraid because for the first time, since Daniel, I realised that I could maybe have happiness again” She pulled away so they were face to face and she traced Emma’s cheek with the pad of her thumb “For the first time I thought I could move on … you’re the person I want to move on with, Emma”

Regina let Emma process what she was just offering and the wide smile that had braced its self on the blonde’s face was confirmation enough. Emma almost lunged herself at Regina and attacked her with her lips. The softness of each other’s lips molded nicely together and the two began to lay down on the bed.

\---------------------

A while later and Emma was seated on an arm chair that was outside on the porch, overlooking the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. She had a steaming hot cup of coffee in one hand as it rested on the arm and her feet were propped up by a stall she found in the bathroom. The cool breeze created goosebumps upon her skin, as she was only covered by the flannel she had seemed to adopt. Hearing the glass doors slide open beside her she saw the most beautiful sight; Regina walked out in nothing but a grey, fur blanket – her hair scrunched up at the ends and no makeup on her face. With the hand that wasn’t holding the cup, she touched Regina’s hip bone to capture her attention and felt shivers down her spine at the contact.

“Hey” Emma said shyly, pulling Regina down until she was seated on her lap, brunette hair now covering the crook of her neck,

“Hello” Regina smiled, looking up as her head found Emma’s shoulder again. They sat there for some time, not speaking and simply enjoying the moment whilst it lasted. Like last night, and that morning, Emma placed a kiss upon Regina’s head and buried her cheek upon it, breathing in that intoxicating scent. Feeling the embrace Regina spread her hands out further and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist – feeling completely protected and peaceful for the first time in such a long time.

“What are we going to tell Henry?” Emma voiced.

“That his mother’s realised there was more to fighting and scrutinising and that we found quite a bit of company in each other this weekend”

“A _bit_ of company?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows simultaneously to the sarcasm. They both laughed and Regina looked up finding Emma’s eyes. She placed a long and tender kiss upon her lips and wrapped her arms impossibly tighter around her waist.

Emma broke the kiss first by speaking:

“I love when you say that”

“Say what?”

“ _His Mother’s_. Like we’re in this together”

Regina smiled sympathetically and rested her forehead against Emma’s before continuing …

“We are, Emma. We are”


End file.
